


The Avengers Days of Christmas

by KrazyKrissy31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKrissy31/pseuds/KrazyKrissy31
Summary: Hello, everyone i wanted to challenge myself to hopefully continue writing. So i am going to write one shots based on the prompts below. If you want to see a specific character for a certain prompt let me know. I wont do no more than the reader and 2 characters for each prompt.Please leave comment and your ideas. Also check out my other stories as well.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Avengers Days of Christmas

PROMPTS I WILL USE!!!!!!!

1\. Ice Skating  
2\. Christmas Carolling  
3\. Under the Mistletoe  
4\. Ugly Matching Christmas Sweater  
5\. Egg Nog  
6\. Snowed in  
7\. Putting up the Christmas lights  
8\. Hot Chocolate  
9\. White Christmas  
10\. Believing in Santa  
11\. Cutting down the tree  
12\. Christmas shopping  
13\. Snow Angels  
14\. Keeping warm by the fire  
15\. Snowball fights  
16\. Scarves  
17\. Making Christmas Cookies  
18\. Catching a cold  
19\. Traditional Christmas Dinner  
20\. Writing a letter to Santa  
21\. Sleigh ride  
22\. Wrapping presents  
23\. Making a snowman  
24\. Getting into the Christmas spirit  
25\. Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer  
26\. ‘Bah humbug’  
27\. Frostbite  
28\. Gloves  
29\. ‘It’s too cold’  
30\. Snow storm  
31\. ‘This is way too much food’  
32\. I’ll be home for Christmas  
33\. Finding hidden Christmas presents  
34\. Snowflakes  
35\. Decorating the tree  
36\. Slipping on ice  
37\. ‘It’s too warm for snow’  
38\. The night before Christmas  
39\. Secret Santa  
40\. Singing Christmas songs loudly  
41\. Finding the perfect present  
42\. Christmas morning  
43\. Silent night  
44\. The Holiday season  
45\. Christmas elves  
46\. Family traditions  
47\. Meeting Santa Claus  
48\. ‘My car broke down in the snow’  
49\. Putting the Angel on top of the tree  
50\. Christmas movies

CHARACTERS I USE!!!!!!!

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Peter, Thor, Loki, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Pietro, Strange and Scott.

If you have any ideas please let me know. I will also post this on my Wattpad account if i get enough views. I have other stories on wattpad as well if you want to check them out. my name is sujulover27. 

I will also repost my stories on wattpad to see if they get any views and everything. Until then...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review and or comments.
> 
> I also will post the first chapter on December 1st.
> 
> You can also request more than one prompt in a one shot.
> 
> You can also request multiple times if you want.


End file.
